Conflicting Emotions Part 1
by Ari-the-Writer
Summary: Emotions can be painful, can cause conflict and disorder...  None so much as love.
1. Chapter 1 Beginnings

_A.N. This is a rewrite of an old fic that was up on fichaven. It has changed quite a bit and still is as I continue going through, so even if you HAVE read it, I'd recommend reading it again. This and the next five chapters are part one, and the rest will be in Conflicting Emotions Part 2. It is all the same story, I just figured with the time lapse it made sense. This has an unfinished sequel that will also be revamped a bit called Resolutions of the Heart. Inuyasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi. Yu Yu Hakusho is property of Yoshiro Togashi. Please review!_

Hiei's dark crimson eyes watched the Bone Eater's well longingly as he waited. _'She should be here by now. If that damn inu hanyou made her decide to stay away, I will gut him through and through. Baka hanyou. His loss shall be my gain.'_

A flash of blue light coupled with a soft thump brought the object of the hybrid's desire through the dry well, her scent as sweet as wild flowers.

Kagome leaped out of the well, her body tensing slightly before her neck snapped to stare at a tree. Her fist tightened around her bow as she notched an arrow pointed at the upper branches. "Come out youkai!"

The hiyoukai dropped soundlessly his face expressionless. "Hn."

"Who are you, and what do you want?" she asked him arrow still at the ready though it was now aimed at his heart.

"My name is Hiei. As for what I want..." He seemingly disappeared before reappearing in front of the miko, his hand knocking the now useless bow from her grasp before coming up to grasp her chin firmly. "'It' is more of a 'who' than a 'what'."

Her silvery blue orbs widened as she felt his rough yet gentle lips descend upon her neck before closing. "Hiei?" she breathed, her eyes opening to look around for the strange yet captivating elemental youkai. A smile gradually danced across her lips when she felt his youki brush against her aura with care. "I guess I will be seeing you around."

His lips tilted into a triumphant smirk as he watched the little miko go. _'Soon, very soon. My Kagome.'_

* * *

><p>Kagome eyed the hut cautiously as she approached, hearing yelling from within.<p>

"Who the hell do you think you are? You can't just run off to screw your clay pot, bring her back here and try to replace Kagome just because you feel like it! You piece of-" Sango screamed from within the hut.

"Dearest Sango I'm just as angry with Inuyasha as you are bu-"

With a sigh the miko slid the mat hanging in the doorway aside her eyes closed against her own frustration and anxiety. "Konnichiwa Sango-chan, Miroku-kun, Shippou-chan."

"Kag-" Inuyasha began as he rose to face her along with his miko.

"Save it Inuyasha... I'm... I'm happy for you both," she told them before rushing out of the hut, a gasp of surprise escaping her lips as she was snatched into the air by a pair of strong arms.

"The hanyou is a fool."

Small shoulders relaxed against against his strong chest hesitantly. "Hiei?"

Crimson eyes caught the silver blue depths. "Hai."

"What are you doing? Why are you even here anyway?"

His eyes narrowed as he sat her in his lap facing him in the goshinboku. "I already told you onna. I want you and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

Twin red flames appeared on her cheeks at his words. "Why?"

One large sword callused hand traveled to the base of her neck, drawing her in to brush his lips against her heated cheek. "Why do you have to ask? It is not a question that needs to be asked by an onna as desirable as you."

"Stop flattering me. I'm not all that special and I know it. It is obvious enough with the way guys treat me. inuyasha sees me as a shard detector, Kouga is only interested in my power, and Miroku gropes anything that seems female."

"Seems?"

Her lips tilted upwards in a slight smile. "He mistook some silver kitsune for female from a distance, and didn't look closely before asking 'her' to bare his child."

"What happened?"

"We found him being partially digested by some kind of man eating plant."

Deep, rich chuckles fell from Hiei's mouth.

Soft giggles joined his chuckles as they continued to think of the perverse and unfortunate houshi who could not keep his hands to himself.

* * *

><p>Kagome glanced up from scrubbing her face as she heard Sango enter the hot spring with a hiss. "You still sore Sango-chan?"<p>

"Hai. That oni really did a number on my back."

A smile took possession of the beautiful miko's pale pink lips. "The oni, huh? I could have sworn it had something to do with all those "hunting trips" you and Miroku have been taking recently."

Sango's face became cherry red as she splashed the miko in retaliation. "Kagome-chan! That-that- You have spending far too much time around Miroku!"

Laughter echoed from her mouth as she patted her companion's shoulder. "It is alright Sango-chan. I was only joking! But apparently I hit closer to the truth than I realized, based on your reaction."

Her cheeks lit up even more before her lips tilted up in a smirk. "Well, _I_ haven't been sneaking out of camp in the middle of the night and coming back with a huge smile on my face. Tell me Kagome-chan, who have _you_ been going to meet?"

The miko's face became dusted with a rose petal pink color at that. "How did you know that?"

"I woke up early and saw you coming back. So who is it?"

"Well... His name is Hiei and I met him when I came back a few weeks ago. I've been going to sit with him and look at the stars, or to talk. He's so... Wonderful, is the only word I can think of. He's so strong, brave, intelligent, and caring."

Warm brown eyes locked with her friend's silver blue ones as she moved in closer. "Do you love him, Kagome-chan?"

"I-I..."

"Oi wenches! Get your butts back to camp!"

"Osuwari!"

CRASH!

"I'll tell him you went for a walk. Go be with your Hiei," Sango whispered, quickly rising out of the steam to get dressed.

"Arigatou Sango-chan."

* * *

><p>Hiei's eyes stared at the moon as he waited for his miko to come to him.<p>

"What are you doing in this Sesshomaru's territories, _hybrid_?" came the cold voice of none other than the stoic inu taiyoukai of the West.

"It is none of your concern."

Cold golden orbs narrowed at the short youkai angrily. "You are in _this Sesshomaru's_ territories, therefore _everything_ you do while here is this Sesshomaru's consern."

Youki seemed to crackle between the two and a fight seemed inevitable.

"Sesshomaru?"

Two sets of eyes snapped to the ningen miko as she came into the clearing, her eyes shining with worry for the two males.

Sesshomaru tilted his head in greeting. "Miko."

Her lips tilted into a slight smile as she walked to Hiei's side before offering the stoic taiyoukai a bow. "Gomen nasai, Sesshomaru-sama. Hiei is an acquaintance of mine and was waiting for me. Onegai, excuse any perceived rudeness and allow us to leave."

Anger bubbled in the hiyoukai's chest at her words. _'Acquaintance?'_

The taiyoukai gave a nod in their direction. "You two may leave this Sesshomaru's presence."

Her smile brightened into a grin as she laced her fingers with Hiei's and pulled him out of the clearing. "Come on Hiei."

As soon as the two were far enough away Hiei pinned her against a tree, his arms locking hers above her head. "Acquaintance? I am your _acquaintance_?"

Kagome gasped, her eyes wide with surprise. "N-no, Hiei I-"

"What? I'm your _friend_? Onna-"

Her lips pressed against his shyly, promptly cutting him off.

Crimson irises widened slightly but locked with his miko's silvery blue eyes. His lips pressed harder against hers, his tongue skimming her lips questioningly.

She let out a short gasp at the feelings he was invoking within her.

His tongue invaded her mouth and swirled over her teeth, exploring every crevice, committing her taste to memory.

"Hiei..."

His body tensed as he pushed her away a little. "What am I to you, Onna?"

Kagome's hands came up to cup his face and for the first time she saw how vulnerable he was. "Hiei, you are my world. It doesn't matter your heritage. Aishiteru."

"How did-"

A smile lit her features as she pecked his cheek. "I'm a miko. I've sensed the conflicted sides in your aura from the beginning. Aishitemasu for who _you_ are. Not what."

In that moment he gifted her with a rare sight... A smile. A true smile, not a smirk, or slight tilt of his lips. A smile.

* * *

><p>"No," Hiei growled, his hand wrapped possessively around her wrist.<p>

Kagome couldn't help but role her eyes at her stubborn hiyoukai. "Hiei! You are acting like Inuyasha! Look, Miroku needs to recover from the poison, Sango needs to repair Hiraikotsu, so while the group is stationary it makes sense for me to restock! I'll bring you back some of those fudge brownies you like so much-The ones drizzled with caramel and white chocolate."

"I don't like the thought of you in that future of your alone. Someone could attack."

She threw her hands into the air, clearly exasperated. "It's less likely then than it is now! And besides with yours, Sango's, and Miroku's training I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

His eyes narrowed dangerously, "What about that Homo guy?"

Her cheeks reddened slightly at that. "His name is Hobo-I-I mean Hojo! And relax alright. You know how I feel about you. Hojo is just a friend, and since I graduated I barely see him. I'm just going to go home, see my family, restock my supplies, and relax for a few days."

"And some cookies. I want cookies too."

The miko grinned from ear to ear and kissed him enthusiastically before pulling away. "I'll be back in-"

Hiei yanked her back towards him and took possession of her mouth once more, his arms wrapping around her waist tenderly. "I'm giving you two days."

She crushed her lips against his her arms wrapping around his neck before she sat on the well. "Three. See you in a few!"

"Damn onna..." he sighed as he watched her flop back into the well carelessly.

* * *

><p>Kagome jumped from the well effortlessly as she reached the other side. She smiled as she ran to the door and threw it open. "Okaa-san! I'm home!"<p>

Silence rang on the shrine, the only visible life a bug crawling across the ground.

She frowned before walking towards the house and attempting to open the door. "Why is it locked? Aw well, they must be out," she sighed before fishing her key out and unlocking it.

Inside the miko's home was quite bare. Most of the furniture was gone and so were all of the appliances.

Tears stung her eyes as she ran through the house, a feeling of panic budding within her. "Okaa-san! Souta! Jii-chan!"

Finally she spotted a note taped to an otherwise bare refrigerator.

It read,

_Dear Kagome,_

_Gomen nasai, but we have moved. I couldn't ever ask you to abandon your duties or friends in feudal era, but we had to leave._

_In your absence three youkai have attacked. Thankfully they were stopped by a group that called themselves Reikai Tantei, demo the last one killed Jii-chan. I do not blame you for them coming-One of them said something about them just being hungry. But, we couldn't stay._

_The shrine belongs to you and always will._

_We all love you Kagome-chan._

_Have a good life,_

_Okaa-san_

The tears now fell to the floor, splashing against the tile and echoing through the desolate miko's spirit. "Gomen nasai..."

* * *

><p>Hiei sat in his favorite branch of the goshinboku impatiently.<p>

"Don't worry Hiei-san! Okaa-san will be back soon!" Shippou chimed from beneath with a confident smile on his young face.

He dropped to the ground to face the kit curiously. "Hn. How do you know me?"

A smile lit the kit's features at that. "Aw, c'mon! I may be young, but I am not dense! Okaa-san has been really happy lately-Happier than I've ever seen her. And I overheard her talking to Sango a couple of weeks ago."

Happiness washed over the surprised hybrid when he heard the kit's words. "So, how do you feel about our courtship?" he prodded, knowing from the stories Kagome had told that the kit certainly had an opinion.

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as he began to bounce away. "As long as Okaa-san is happy with you, I give you all my blessings."

"Hn."

Blue green eyes snapped to crimson ones as he looked over his shoulder. "But if you hurt her, I will do all I have in my power to kill you."

Pride somehow filled his heart when he looked at the little kit. _'He is dedicated to her... A good son.'_

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed as she scooped up the restocked and full bag, sadness in her heart. <em>'Guess I'm heading back a day early...'<em>


	2. Chapter 2 Together

_A.N. I'm actually having a lot of fun rewriting this! I never thought it would be this different but I like it! Hope you guys do too! I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Please review._

Inuyasha smiled slightly as he spotted Kikyou collecting herbs ahead of him. "Kikyou!"

The miko's head rose up to look at her love, a gradual smile taking possession of her smooth lifeless lips. "Inuyasha... Have you heard anything from my reincarnation?"

He shook his head as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "No. I think she is still in her time. Why do you ask?"

"I can sense her pain. How has her family been?"

He gave a shrug, leaning his head over her shoulder. "I haven't been to the future in ages. Kagome hasn't been going as often and I was more concerned about you for the most part."

"I just find the pain out of place. Her soul has been shining with love and happiness recently."

His lips pulled downward into a frown of both concern and slight jealousy. "I wonder, what is making her so happy?"

Perfect yet cold lips brushed over her lover's. "I imagine it is the same thing that is making us happy. She has found love. Though, this pain I'm sensing is rather disconcerting."

"Feh. She'll get over whatever it is. She's a strong girl."

Kikyou cupped his face gently and turned him so they were eye to eye. "You don't have to hide your concern for her Inuyasha. I felt your jealousy at the thought of someone else making her happy. I know you love her. But, I also know you love me. You have always chosen me over her, and I don't think that that would change now."

"I-"

"Silence Inuyasha. I no longer feel threatened by my reincarnation. I accept your feelings, so do not lie to me or yourself."

* * *

><p>Hiei perked up considerably when he felt his miko's familiar reiki and quickly ran to the well.<p>

Kagome leaned against the well calmly, her eyes glued to her shoes. "Hey Hiei."

His hand came up to grip her chin gently yet firmly. "Hn. What is wrong Onna? You do not seem yourself at all."

Tears ran down her cheeks and her body shook as she flung herself into his waiting arms. "A youkai killed my Jii-chan! And then they moved away! And they didn't tell me where! My family is gone!"

His arms tightened around her waist and his lips fell upon hers possessively, a growl rumbling in his chest when he had to pull away to allow her air. "Gomen nasai for your ojii-san."

The miko leaned in closer to her youkai. "Aishiteru Hiei. I don't know what I'd do without you."

His arms tightened further around her yet he still couldn't bring himself to say the words he knew that she so longed to hear, just as he still needed to hear them come from her perfect lips.

"Oi! What's going on over there? Who is he?"

Kikyou placed a pacifying hand on the inu hanyou's shoulder as they approached the other couple, doing her best to offer a warm smile. "Calm down Inuyasha. You are not Kagome's keeper and she is free to find happiness with whomever she wants, just as we have."

Silvery blue eyes met those of the undead miko's for a moment and a thread of understanding passed between them. "Arigatou Kikyou-san. Inuyasha, Kikyou, this is Hiei my-"

"Hers. I am hers and she is mine," the hybrid interrupted, pride and a challenge flashing in his crimson irises as he stared down the inu hanyou.

His ears drooped slightly, his eyes becoming distant. "You claim her?"

"Hn."

For a moment Kikyou felt a tiny bit of her old insecurity when she saw Inuyasha's downcast eyes but quashed it quickly when she saw him nod.

"I give you both my blessing and offer you a position in my pack."

"Accepted."

Inuyasha nodded at the other couple and took Kikyou's cold hand, walking away quickly.

Kagome's eyes flickered to Hiei's face in curiosity, silently wondering what had just happened between her first love and her current one.

"Come. Let's go to the spring. You can relax and get clean, while I hunt."

"Nani? I had a shower right before I came here! And why do you have to hunt? I have more than enough food from my time to last us awhile, and Kaede almost always cooks for us when we are in the village!"

His nose wrinkled slightly as he scooped her up, standing at the hot spring within seconds. "Your time smells... Unclean. I have to hunt, to show I can be a useful member of the pack."

She let out a sigh as he set her down. "Youkai and their rules and customs."

"Ningen and their unclean time periods."

She rolled her eyes at him. "How much time?"

"I'll be back within thirty minutes. I suggest that you are dressed by then, unless you wish to spend the night here."

Her face flushed as she watched him disappear. "Pervert!"

* * *

><p>An awkward silence rang in the hut as Inuyasha and Kikyou sat down across from Sango and Miroku.<p>

"Oi, baa-san don't cook tonight."

Kaede was surprised by Inuyasha's order but shrugged it off. "Hai. Have ye seen Kagome-chan? I felt the surge of reiki from the well, but she has not made an appearance yet."

At that moment however, the mat slid aside revealing a very happy looking Kagome dressed in jeans and a soft pink T-shirt and a stoic elemental youkai, holding three skinned and cleaned rabbits and several gutted and cleaned fish. "Hey guys! This is Hiei!"

Miroku's eyebrows waggled perversely, his lips pulling into a wide smile. "So _this_ is the male you've been sneaking off to see in the middle of the night? Hmmm, well I suppose I'll have to keep my hands to myself now."

"You told him, Sango?"

The taiijya shook her head. "He guessed."

Inuyasha looked slightly hurt when he realized his entire group had known something before he had.

Kikyou's fingers laced with his her thumb running over his knuckles. "We welcome you to our group Hiei-san," she murmured softly, trying to be as sincere as possible in her kindness towards the forbidden child who had stolen her reincarnation's heart.

Crimson orbs locked with dead muddy brown and he knew what she really thought.

_'You aren't worthy. Filth. Forbidden child. Stay away.'_

But when he faced his future mate talking with her companions he knew-as he'd always known-that his Kagome couldn't be more different than Inuyasha's Kikyou even if they did share the same soul.

Kagome turned suddenly and smiled at Hiei, before continuing to chat with her friends as she and Sango prepared a stew.

Had they been in private he would have smiled back at her.

Shippou watched all the couples, half bewildered and half in amusement.

* * *

><p>Kagome smiled slightly, looking up from her scroll of legends when she felt Hiei's arm wrap around her waist. "Hey."<p>

"What are you reading? I thought you were done with the "school" thing."

Her lips tilted upwards in a wistful smile. "I am. But, I still like reading from time to time. And this scroll is from the shrine's library. I'll need to know all the shrine's myths, legends, and historical facts and hyperboles now. I mean, I still have to keep it up now that my family isn't there."

"Why?"

"Because even though the feudal era has become a home to me, the shrine is a part of me. It's where I grew up, it's where my family lived for hundreds of years. When everything is over I want to be able to competently maintain things there."

"Hiei's arm tightened around her waist, his eyes becoming cold and distant. "You plan to return to your time at the end of the quest?"

She flinched at his monotone, turning to face him quickly. "Hai. Byr, I want you to come with me. It would be hard I know-"

"And how do you propose to get me across? And Shippou for that matter? Or were you going to abandon your son?"

Her eyes grew wide at his accusations her hand coming up to cup his cheek. "Hey, look me in the eyes. Aishiteru. And Shippou too. I just thought that after we, you know, mated-"

His eyes widened as her cheeks flushed his lips brushing over hers greedily. "You would be my mate?"

Her cheeks darkened, knowing what becoming a youkai's mate entailed. "Well, hai. I just thought that after what you said to Inuyasha that was your intention. And Shippou told me about a youkai adoption ceremony."

His heart gave a slight flutter in his chest though he outwardly remained the same. "Tell me again."

"Aishiteru, aishiteru, aishiteru."

* * *

><p>Shippou grinned at his okaa-san as she began to blush as Hiei once again "accidentally" brushed his hand across hers as they walked.<em> 'I'm glad she is so happy now. But, they need to mate soon!'<em>

Hiei arched an eyebrow as he caught the stray thought of the kit, though he couldn't help agreeing.

Kikyou froze suddenly. "Shikon no kakera."

"Hai. Two, coming fast. It's probably-"

Kouga appeared in a twister behind the miko, his arms wrapping around her waist. "Oi, Kags! How's my onna?"

Kagome tensed as she heard Hiei growl. "I'm fine Kouga. And I'm not yours," she sighed, backing cautiously out of his arms before being snatched against a familiar chest.

Low growls continued to rumble from the hybrid's chest, his youki rising dangerously to clash against the ookami's. "She is MINE!"

"You DARE claim her? Kagome is _my_ future mate!"

Shippou jumped up on Kouga's shoulder bonking him on the head before jumping on to Hiei's moving in close to his ear. "Calm down Hiei! Kouga is a baka, but he is Okaa-san's friend! Killing him would upset her."

Even though she was in such close proximity the miko could not hear what her son was saying to Hiei. _'Oh, please, don't egg him on.'_

After several long moments the growls ceased but crimson eyes still bored into the ookami hatefully. "Kagome is mine, and I am hers."

"I don't smell a mark."

"I don't smell yours either, but you _do_ smell my scent all over her don't you?"

Electric blue eyes narrowed at him angrily though he could do absolutely nothing to deny the elemental youkai's words.

A smile made its way onto the miko's face as she turned in his now loosened grip to plant a gentle kiss on his lips before turning to face the ookami. "Kouga, I am in love with Hiei. I care for you deeply-as a friend. But I just don't feel that way about you."

Inuyasha's eyes stared at the ookami's back, pity creeping into his gaze when he saw his shoulders slump. _'Both of us have lost Kouga. Accept it.'_

Kikyou tugged Inuyasha's hand to pull him away from the scene and out of his reverie.

"Oi! C'mon guys! Hurry it up there Kagome, we'll be making camp soon!"

Kagome sighed and set Shippou down. "Go with them, alright?"

"Hai Okaa-san."

Kouga's eyes remained glued to the forest floor as he yanked the shikon no kakera from his legs. "Here. I only kept them because it gave me an excuse to see you. Be happy Kagome."

The miko took the kakera, purifying them on contact before patting his shoulder. "Arigatou Kouga-kun. I hope you find happiness as well."

He offered her a nod and locked eyes with the hiyoukai before disappearing into a much smaller whirlwind.

Hiei's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her in closer so he could take in her addicting scent. "Kagome... I need you."

Her heart fluttered, that being the closest thing she'd heard to the phrase she longed to have him say. "You have me Hiei. Heart and soul."

His arms tightened as they disappeared into the forest, reappearing at the entrance to a cave. "Are you ready to become mine?"

She leaned in to press her lips against his. "Aishiteru Hiei."

He carried her into the cave-the one that he had prepared from the first time he had seen her, his eyes staying locked with hers as he laid her back on the pile of furs.

A blush covered her cheeks as she caught his face in her soft hands. "Do you love me?"

His large sword callused hand guided her hand to his chest. "I am yours, Kagome."

She leaned in, brushing her lips against his as she pulled at his cloak. seeking to heel his heated skin against hers.

His lips moved against hers aggressively, his tongue pulling hers into his mouth as he shed his clothing as well as hers.

Her hands came down from his face quickly to cover herself, her eyes closing tightly.

His hands pulled hers away gently as her kissed her neck. "Look at me Kagome."

Silvery blue eyes snapped open to stare into his blood red depths. "I'm not worthy of you..."

He snorted loudly his lips skimming across her neck. "Onna, you are the most beautiful female I have ever laid eyes upon, ningen or youkai. You are more than worthy, and you are _mine_."

Her breath hitched as she felt his lips continue down her neck to her breasts.

His tongue came out to swirl around one beautiful rose colored bud, his fangs scraping against her roughly yet lovingly.

The miko's body arched upwards into his touch, her hands traveling up and down his well muscled back longingly. Her nails skimmed over each muscle gently.

Hiei felt his desire triple as each little stroke of her innocent fingers incited a greater lust than he had ever felt. "Kagome..."

Her eyes locked with his, her lips skimming his neck, her teeth coming out to nick his collar bone as she grew bolder.

Soft moans began to poor from his mouth before the hybrid pinned her back on the furs. "I want you to enjoy this as much as possible," he explained at seeing her pout.

"But-"

"If you continue I could lose control."

She jumped slightly when she felt his fingers skim over the little bundle of nerves between her thighs.

He could not help the smirk of masculine pride when her first moan hit his ears, his thumb drawing little circles on the sensitive bud of flesh as his fingers slid into her warm wet crevice.

"H-Hiei..."

His eyes darkened with desire, his fingers moving faster as his they became slick with her own desire.

Fire seemed to engulf her senses, heat in her belly that seemed to spread through her veins. Each stroke of the fingers caused her to shudder and her muscles to tighten.

A growl rumbled in his throat as he felt her muscles clamp down around his fingers.

"Hiei!"

His lips descended on hers hungrily, no longer able to hold back as he positioned himself at her entrance. "Are you sure? Do you truly desire to be the mate of a forbidden child?"

Kagome caught his face between her open palms, her lips claiming his furiously. "Aishiteru Hiei. I want to be with you always and forever."

"Gomen nasai," he whispered as he thrust his hips forward into her virgin heat.

Pain rippled through her body but she did not cry out or shed a tear.

Hiei let out a strangled moan, her inner walls wrapping around him snugly as he struggled with himself to stop him from continuing what he had started until she was ready. "Don't tense. Relax."

She obeyed his command and felt her body begin to heat with desire once more. "Hiei..."

That was all the encouragement the hybrid needed to continue his thrusts, slowly at first to allow her time to get used to the feeling.

Her eyes widened, her body pressing as close to his as possible. Pleasure hummed in her veins as he slowly made love to her, but she soon wanted more. "Faster..."

He was only too happy to comply.

Her nails dug into his arms, her hips coming up to meet his now. The coil inside her seemed to tighten more and more with each thrust, each brush of skin against skin. "HIEI!"

He came with a shudder as her muscles clamped down on him. "Kagome," he groaned, sinking his fangs into her collar bone.

She cried out softly, her arms tightening around his neck as his youki flowed into her through his fangs, while her reiki flowed into him through her blood.

Finally the two collapsed, his arms cuddling her close to his chest.

"Asihiteru Hiei."

His lips skimmed her neck lovingly, but he said nothing.

* * *

><p>Miroku grumbled as the group spotted their companions walking into camp.<p>

Shippou smirked pridefully. "That's right! Pay up houshi!"

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise and confusion as she saw Miroku hand her son a bag of coins. "What on earth is going on?"

The houshi groaned mournfully. "I swear, I've taught him far too well! That conniving little kit swindled me, I swear it!"

Sango bonked him on the head in firm reprimand. "That will teach you to make baka gambles regarding people's relationships!"

Shippou stuck his tongue out in retaliation. "I won fair and square!"

"Shippou! Don't tell me you made another bet with Miroku!"

"Okay, I won't."

Hiei snatched the kit by his tail as he tried to make his escape, turning him to face his irritated okaa-san.

"Shippou!"

"Well, I _won_ this one!"

Kikyou sighed her hand tightening around her lover's, a chill passing over her momentarily. _'Naraku... What are you plotting?'_

* * *

><p>"It's only a day! I'll be back by tomorrow afternoon!" Kagome promised her possessive mate reassuringly.<p>

"Hn. Fine."

She smiled, pecking his cheek. "Don't be like that! Tell the others I said bye!"

Hiei growled as he watched her disappear down the well once more before turning to go back to their cave.

In the distance a pair of evil red scarlet eyes glowed with malicious humor.


	3. Chapter 3 Pain

_A.N. I normally wouldn't update so quickly, but thanks to a special reviewer, I'm moving ahead of schedule. I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho._

Happiness warmed the miko's soul even as she shoveled supplies into her bag in her empty home. _'I can't wait to tell Hiei!'_

Birds chirped happily near the well house as Kagome walked towards the well, the bag slung over her shoulder.

"Caw! Caw!"

Silvery blue orbs snapped to the crow in surprise at the sudden noise. _'What did that scroll say about birds and signs again? I'll look it up later. Hiei...'_

* * *

><p>A malicious smirk spread on the crimson eyed youkai's face as he caught sight of the flash that brought the miko back to his world.<p>

Kagome smiled warmly at him, not noticing the glint in her mate's eyes as she jumped forward. "Hiei! It's so great to see you. I have some-"

SMACK!

Tears gathered in her eyes at the sting of the blow, her hand flying up to gingerly touch the heated and abused cheek. "Hiei? What's the matter? What did I do? Gomen nasai, for whatever it was," she murmured apologetically, her hand reaching for her mate only to be stopped by another sharp blow this time to her side, sending her to the ground.

"Hn. You are the problem Onna! I'm tired of you."

She struggled to her feet, her eyes glossed over with tears. "Y-you don't mean that, do you? You made me your mate!"

"You think you're somehow special? I fucked you and branded you so that no one else would have you. Now I've had enough."

Her hands gripped his shoulders desperately. "No! What's wrong with you? You said I was yours and that you were mine! Aishiteru!"

The scarlet eyed youkai forced her to lean over the well, his groin pressed against her backside. "Half right. You are mine to do with as _I_ please. I, however am free to do whatever I wish with whomever I wish."

"B-but-"

He pressed himself harder against her, his claws skimming her throat while his other hand pulled her hair painfully. "What? 'Onna, you are the most beautiful female I have ever laid eyes one, ningen or youkai?' You thought I meant that? Or maybe you even thought I _loved_ you? Who could love someone as worthless as you?"

Crystal tear drops streamed down her cheeks freely. "S-stop... Liar! You can't be my Hiei... My Hiei loves me."

He yanked her hair back harder, his claws drawing circles on her throat drawing tiny droplets of blood. "Hn. I never loved you, baka onna. When did I ever say it? And even if I had, how many times have your friends come to you sobbing over a guy who told them they loved them for a quick fuck? You are absolutely nothing to me. A faceless, meaningless notch."

Anger bubbled within her chest. "Y-you bastard!"

His claws dug into her neck and he threw her to the ground, only to be hit by a blast of purification. "Hn. Next time Onna."

Blood trickled from the wounds in the almost broken miko's neck, her eyes shining with tears. "Hiei... Aishiteru. But..."

* * *

><p>Naraku smirked as his body changed from the form of Hiei to that of Kagome as he traveled from the barrier surrounding the clearing to their cave. <em>'Too easy. They always fall for it.'<em>

Hiei's arms wrapped around her waist as he spotted her at the entrance, his nose instantly falling to her hair. "I did not sense you. But, come inside. We have a lot to _talk_ about."

A frown possessed the lips of the miko as she backed out of his arms. "Look, I've got some bad news."

His blood red eyes stared at her with slight worry, his hand moving to take hers.

She backed up and turned her back to him with a sigh.

Pain stabbed at his chest at her rejection. "Hn. What is it?"

The miko impostor smirked evilly, eyes staring ahead. "I found out some disturbing news. Apparently I was pregnant."

"Nani? This is-"

"WAS Hiei, was. I purified it."

His hands gripped her shoulders tightly, turning her in to face him. "Nani? Why would you do that? Did you sense something wrong with it? A disease?" he questioned in a panicked tone, refusing to say "him" or "her" or "the baby," in fear of making it more real.

She shrugged his hands away. "Not a disease... Look, we can't have kids alright? It's just wrong... I mean, I can deal with your questionable parentage. It's not like we're doing anything serious-But, having your damaged offspring? That's just unacceptable."

His heart sank, his hands forcing her to face him again. "Nothing serious? You are my mate Onna. And I am yours. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Just, I think it is better if we don't see each other anymore. It's not like I don't like you, but if we're going to keep having problems like that then I think it's best."

For the first time in quite a few centuries Hiei truly wanted to cry. "Problems? Our children would be problems?"

"Half forbidden child, half miko? Onegai, don't get me started."

His arms pulled her in close to his chest. "Something is wrong with you. I am not letting you leave until I figure it out."

She lashed out at him, her nails slashing at his face as she backed away to draw her bow. "Get away from me, you piece of trash!"

Pain ripped through his soul when he saw the arrow trained on his heart, and the hatred in her eyes.

**_'You aren't worthy. Filth. Forbidden child. Stay away.'_**

_'She was right. I should have stayed away from her reincarnation. It makes sense that they would both hate me.'_

**_"Aishiteru, aishiteru, aishiteru."_**

_'No. My Kagome is different.'_

Surprise flashed in the impostor's eyes as the hybrid slammed "her" against a tree.

"You aren't Kagome. My onna would never say such things or harm our child. Who the hell are you?"

Dark chuckles fell from his mouth as Naraku took on his regular form. "I suppose I should have realized that the miko would have kept you confident in her love for you. Too bad she wasn't as sure of your feelings for her."

"What did you do to her?"

Pearly white fangs flashed with a sadistic smirk. "I broke her heart... She'll hate you now little forbidden one!"

"Why are you doing this Naraku? Are you truly so weak that you fear how strong we would be together?"

Dark hatred flashed in his scarlet orbs. "You don't remember me do you? I was just another scumbag thief."

"Hn."

He let out a snort of derision. "Over fifty years ago you returned to the band of thieves that had raised you, and found them casting out a thief. You soon joined the fray and burned him to within to within an inch of his life. Did you know his name?"

Silence fell between them as ice seemed to fall into the hybrid's stomach.

"Onigumo. You were one of the main factors that led to my creation."

Anger boiled to the surface of the crimson eyed youkai. "Hn. You spiteful sack of shit."

"True enough. Though it has a certain strategic advantage. The miko's despair will make her a far easier target, and her group's hatred of you will distract them."

The hybrid sprung, unable to control his rage only to see his enemy disappear.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha sprang to his feet as soon as Kaede stepped into the main room of the hut. "How is-"<p>

A surprising person knocked him to the side. "How is my reincarnation, imouto? How bad are her injuries?"

"Kagome will be fine physically. Her injuries are not that serious. It is her emotional and mental state I worry about. Do any of ye know how this happened?"

Shippou's blue green eyes bore into the wall, rage rolling off of him in waves. "It was _him_. I warned him, if he hurt her-"

"You mean HIEI did this to her?" Sango roared, her honey brown eyes lit up with righteous fury.

Inuyasha's claws dug into his palms as he tried to control his anger.

Miroku's hand covered Sango's in a pacifying nature. "How do you know it was him, Shippou-chan? Did you see him there?"

Tears of anger glistened in the kit's eyes. "When she came through the barrier around the well, she was crying. I ran to her to try and help. All she said was 'Hiei, why?' "

Tension filled the silent hut as each companion stewed in their individual shock, outrage, and pity for their miko friend.

Kikyou's perfect, lifeless hand pressed against her chest in what seemed to be pain. _'Kagome... Is he truly the reason that your soul cries out in such pain?'_

Shippou suddenly perked up and ran into the other room, eager to see his okaa-san.

Kagome leaned against the wall, her eyes a dull lifeless gray blue.

"Okaa-san?"

Her eyes snapped to her little kit's in surprise, quickly becoming their usual vibrant color. "Gomen nasai Shippou-chan. I didn't realize that you were there. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Rage flared within him at the thought of someone intentionally hurting his beautiful, loving, giving okaa-san but he suppressed it quickly. "Let me take care of you for once."

"N-nani?"

His little arms wrapped around her in much the same way she had held him whenever he became upset. "It's alright Okaa-san. You always tell me it is okay to cry when I'm hurt. Now it's your turn. You don't have to be strong for anyone. Cry."

Crystalline tears dropped onto her son's head as her small yet strong body wracked with no longer suppressed sobs. "Arigatou Shippou-chan."

* * *

><p>"Are ye sure that ye should be traveling so soon?"<p>

"Hai. Arigatou for dressing my wounds Kaede. Gomen nasai for causing you such trouble," Kagome murmured, her hand coming up to pat her son's head lovingly.

Kikyou took her reincarnation's arm and tugged her away. "Come Kagome. We do not want to keep the others waiting."

Sango and Miroku both looked at each other in shock when they spotted Kagome walking arm in arm with Kikyou.

The undead miko seemed to be concentrating hard, her aura rising weakly.

Kagome's reiki wrapped around Kikyou and the two shielded their group from detection by a certain hybrid.

Shippou ran his claws through her blue black hair, his cheek pressing against his okaa-san's. "So where are we going?"

Silver blue irises snapped to the sky as the the living miko extended her senses. "I sense shikon no kakera. To the West."

Everyone gave a nod and began to trek in the direction that the miko had stated.

* * *

><p>Hiei's crimson eyes darted about, still unable to find his mate. <em>'Kami... Kagome, onegai, don't block me. I need you.'<em>

Kouga ran to the hybrid's side in a small but larger than last time whirl wind. "Oi! Where is Kagome runt?"

His eyes snapped to the ookami's. "Hn."

Irritation crept into his features. "Oh, c'mon! I gave her up already! I just wanted to see about maybe joining up with the group. You know, band together to kill Naraku? There aren't many shikon no kakera left so it is only a matter of time."

"I don't know where she is. Can you sense her?"

He sneered suddenly. "The only reason you wouldn't be able to find your mate is that she is blocking you. What have you done to Kagome?"

"Hn."

Kouga lunged at the hybrid suddenly, his eyes alight with anger.

His hand wrapped around the hilt of his katana before he let it drop in order to run. _"I will not hurt your friend Kagome. I won't do anything to hurt you,"_ he called as loudly as he could through their bond, trying to make her realize the deceit.

* * *

><p>Kagome jerked back suddenly, her silvery blue eyes darting about in the fading light of the day. "Hiei?"<p>

Tension seeped into the air around the group of travelers.

"Did he call to you Okaa-san?" Shippou whispered, his eyes peering intently his okaa-san.

Kikyou's murky mud colored orbs stared at her reincarnation suspiciously. "The hybrid is able to do such things? How is he getting to you?"

Miroku's violet eyes became distant and rather thoughtful. "He must be using the jagan."

Kagome nodded. "Hai. I had forgotten about that. But, why would he call to me?"

Inuyasha let out a soft nearly imperceptible sigh at that. "Come on ya weak ningens! We gotta make camp for the night!"

The group quickly complied, clearly relieved at the distraction. Inuyasha and Sango went to catch some fish to go along with the ramen Kagome was making. Miroku quickly went to gather firewood, eager to get away from Kikyou who seemed unwilling to leave the living miko's side. Shippou remained glued to Kagome's side, chatting away loudly to distract her.

Smooth yet lifeless hands spread out the sleeping mats and blankets Kagome had bought for them in her time. "These are truly excellent inventions. Where did you get them again?"

Soft eyes stared down at her hands as she got her supplies ready for when Miroku returned with the firewood. "A camping supplies store in my time. They're really useful, ne?"

Shippou clutched at his okaa-san's hand suddenly to pull her away from her bag. "After dinner can we go to the spring with Sango-chan?"

"Of course," she responded turning back to her bag, not noticing the missing brownies that her incarnate had tossed away.

Murky brown depths met blue green irises and the two nodded at one another, an understanding passing between them.

* * *

><p><em>"Onna?"<em>

_Silvery blue eyes snapped to the hybrid as she whirled around to face him. "H-Hiei?"_

_A slight tilt of the lips revealed his happiness as he wrapped his arms around her waist, his nose burying itself in her blue black hair. "Kagome... Come back to me."_

_Her hands flew up to push him away with tears glistening in her eyes. "Onegai... Leave me. You're just a dream."_

_Anger built inside his chest, his hand wrapping around her wrist to pull her back to him. "I am no dream Onna. Naraku tricked you. He tried to trick me. Come back to me my Kagome."_

_Tears now fell to the earth beneath their feet. "I want to believe it. I want to believe it so much! B-but, how would Naraku know the things that you said to me? How would he have known the depth of my love for you when he has never felt something so deep? Aishiteru Hiei. I only wish that you could say the same."_

_He grabbed her chin firmly, forcing her to look into his crimson eyes. "I don't know. He must be spying on us somehow. You are my mate Kagome, and I am yours."_

_She shook her head. "No."_

_"Look at me."_

_Her eyes found his against her will._

_The crimson eyed youkai pulled her in, his lips pressing to the mark he had placed on her collar bone. "Come to me. Meet me at our cave. I'll prove to you I'm no-_

"OKAA-SAN!"

Glistening eyes snapped open, her body shooting up as Shippou clutched at her hand.

"You were crying in your sleep."

She nodded, her hand coming up to ruffle his rust colored locks affectionately. "Arigatou Shippou-chan. I was having a..."

"Nightmare?"

"No. Something else."

His bright eyes stayed locked on her trembling form as he patted her hand lovingly. "It's alright Okaa-san."

A sigh passed through her lips as she stared into the woods longingly. _'Hiei...' _

* * *

><p>"Kuso!" Hiei cursed as he sat up, wiping the sweat from his forehead.<p>

* * *

><p>Naraku smirked darkly as he watched and listened to the two. "Baka hybrid. Breaking through to her mind is fruitless, and merely tires you."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Agony

_A.N. This really has been fun to rewrite! Please review! I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho._

Inuyasha felt guilt creep into his heart as he watched Kagome walk in between Sango and Kikyou with a polite smile plastered on her face. "I did that, didn't I?"

Shippou bonked his head. "No baka! You really are truly egocentric aren't you? She fell in love with a man who used and betrayed her. Your treatment of her certainly didn't help her any, but none of this is about you. She's hurting because of Hiei."

"When did you start grown' up so much, runt?"

A sad smile took over the young kitsune's face. "After my otou-san died I had no one, so I had to try to take care of myself. But, when Okaa-san came along it was too easy to let her take care of me. I thought that someday you would come to your senses and take her as mate. Then you didn't and Hiei came along. I just _knew_ he'd take care of her. But, he betrayed her. Sango and Miroku have each other and you have Kikyou. She has no one, so I have to take care of her like she's taken care of me."

Amber irises widened in shock before he gave a slight nod. "So you're a man now, huh runt?"

He shrugged and scampered over to jump on Kagome's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Hiei jumped from tree to tree, his feet barely touching the branches as he moved. <em>'If I could only find her... Kagome... I need you.'<em>

The hybrid let out a sharp gasp when his foot suddenly slipped sending him backwards to land on the ground with a thud. "Damn it!"

"Hmmm... You are growing quite pathetic hybrid." The voice was soft and feminine with a hint of deadly intention.

He sprang to his feet in anger, his crimson eyes meeting irises not so different than his own. "Hn. What are you doing here, bitch?"

Kagura's blood red lips tilted into a slight smile as she opened her fan to hide the lower portion of her face. "She is unworthy of you, you know... She fell for Naraku's treachery."

"Hn."

"She is not far from here. The little group is camped only a few miles from here."

"Why are you helping me?"

"I may think that she is unworthy of you and dislike all of you quite a bit, however I still recognize that you all are my only hope of freedom. A happy miko is more useful than a broken one."

He offered her a slight nod and disappeared into the trees, leaving the female youkai to herself.

"You didn't think I would let you get away with that did you? Foolish little Kagura. Always so defiant," Naraku hissed grabbing her chin as he came out of the shadows.

Spit flew from her mouth and to his cheek. "Kill me if you want. They'll dispose of you soon enough."

Dark chuckles fell from his lips. "You honestly think that I didn't prepare for your betrayal? Silly Kagura."

THUMP!

His lips formed a smirk as he kicked her head away, her heart crushed in his hand as well.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that you will be all right on your own?"<p>

Kagome's lips formed a soft smile as she nodded. "Hai. I'll be fine Sango-chan. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?" she repeated, her warm brown eyes locking with her friend's silvery blue ones questioningly.

"Hai. I think I need a little alone time." The miko sighed with relief as she watched her friend go._ 'Finally.'_ Her hand glowed softly as she rested it against her stomach feeling the child within her's continued growth._ 'Still perfectly healthy. I do wish I could tell the gender though.'_

Hiei crept forward soundlessly, his eyes boring into her as she leaned back against a rock. "Kagome..."

Her body stiffened and whirled around to face him. "Hiei... W-what are you doing here?"

Pain gripped his heart when she covered herself from his view and backed away. "Come to me," he ordered stretching his hand out to her.

She drifted forward against her will, her hand resting within his fingers hesitantly as tears glistened in her eyes. "Aishiteru... Oh kami aishiteru!"

He pulled her from the water, his arms wrapping around her damp form. "Sshh... Don't cry."

The miko cupped his face, her hands resting against his cheeks. "You're really here, aren't you? This isn't just another dream?"

His lips cracked open to tell her but froze as he felt a tug at his soul. _'Nani?'_ "I was in the area and I smelled your scent. Reminded me of the nights we spent together."

Her eyes widened as she felt his hand squeeze her breast roughly. "Hiei?"

His hand came up to slap her cheek as he shoved her against a rock, the sound of her body crashing against the hard surface and the fresh betrayal in her eyes sickening him to the core even while he slipped himself out of his pants. "Shut up. I want to get this over with quick so I can get back to the cave."

Tears trickled down her porcelain cheeks as his hands roamed her body, squeezing and pulling at her roughly. "Onegai... Stop."

Pain gripped his heart like a vice along with self hatred as he unwillingly grew aroused at the sight of her body. _'Why can't I stop?'_ He positioned himself at her entrance his hands gripping her painfully.

"Aishiteru..." she whispered, her reiki building and lashing out at her mate.

A sickening thud was heard as his head cracked against a tree branch on the other side of the hot spring.

Sobs wracked her naked and shivering body as she felt soft silk draped over her shoulder.

"Cover yourself Miko. I will deal with the hybrid."

Kagome flung her arms around him, uncaring of her current state of nudity, sobs still falling from trembling lips. "No! Don't kill him!"

Sesshomaru stiffened at the contact, his arm unwillingly circling her small figure. "He has caused you pain and betrayed youkai ways. You are his mate and he is truly dishonorable to strike out at you in such a way, especially in this state."

Her body tensed. "What state?"

He wrapped the previously discarded outer portion of his silken kimono around her gently, wiping her blood away from her minor scratches carefully. "If not for the presence of your blood, I would not have detected it. You are more than capable of masking your scent."

"Don't kill him."

He let out a soft sigh before nodding. "Fine. Gather your things and dress. You and your group shall be coming with me."

* * *

><p>"It is done my Lord."<p>

Naraku nodded at the albino girl. "Good, you may rest now Kanna."

"May I ask a question my Lord?"

He raised one single delicate eyebrow at his creation. "Hai. What is your question Kanna? If it is about Kagura than you must know that she was killed for her impudence."

"No. I wish to know why you are doing this... I could have stolen his soul, but instead you had me merely control him. I don't understand why you are doing this."

His scarlet irises snapped to her face as he yanked her forward. "Weakening the group is the objective Kanna. Though I wonder... Who is putting such thoughts in your head?"

"No one my Lord. It just seems that your energy could be better spent fighting them physically. The miko can recover from psychological damage, so it seems prudent to destroy her physically while she is still weak. The blast of purification damaged you and the continued effort to keep the miko and forbidden child apart is weakening you."

His lips pulled into a scowl as his hand wrapped around the unflinching child's throat. "You are not supposed to think, Kanna. I did not make you to question me. And if you think that I am weak, perhaps I should _recharge_ a little."

Twin black voids stared unblinkingly into his blood red orbs as she was absorbed.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's calm golden depths stared down at the sleeping miko with interest. <em>'Such beauty and power... He is truly a disgrace.'<em>

Shippou let out a low growl from the doorway when he spotted the stoic taiyoukai kneeling next to hs okaa-san on the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Calm yourself kit. This Sesshomaru merely heard her whimpering in her dreams and came to investigate. The others?"

The kit glared at him in suspicion. "Inuyasha is still unhappy about being here, Kikyou is uneasy, Sango and Miroku are suspicious, and Kirara is patrolling the halls. Now, what were you doing in my okaa-san's bed?"

His one clawed hand snatched the kit from the air by his tail. "Do not make such insinuations kit. Your okaa-san trusts this Sesshomaru with her life as well as yours, the latter being far more important to her. Now go to your bedroom."

A pink tongue made an appearance as the kit scurried away, temporarily pacified.

His ears caught the tiniest catch of her breath and he turned quickly to meet her eyes. "Miko."

Kagome offered him a slight smile and accepted his help in sitting up, slight worry coming into her eyes as she remembered his earlier words and the fainting spell she'd had shortly there after. "Did Inuyasha smell my blood?"

"No. I masked your scent with mine. Why do you hide your pregnancy?"

Her eyes fell to her hands, shame coloring her features. "I know it is terrible to hide such things from them, but... I can't stay back. I have to keep fighting. The shikon no tama is my responsibility and I just can't be alone. Not in my time."

He grasped her chin gently, guiding her eyes to meet his. "I understand. You should be more careful though. You shouldn't have allowed him to get so close."

She flinched but nodded. "It's just so hard... I really thought that he loved me and these dreams I've been having. He's so gentle and loving."

"Do you trust me miko?"

"Hai."

"Go to sleep. I wish to look into your spirit. Perhaps it will help you find your answers."

She bit her lip nervously but nodded and laid back on the soft bed, her eyes closing as she felt a slight pressure on her neck.

His eyes skimmed over her unconscious face before he began to concentrate. Youki reached out to brush reiki and suddenly all Sesshomaru could see was her soul.

_'A bond of spirits. Small but growing... It must be the hybrid's. She loves him dearly but I'm certain it can be broken. He cares for her on some level but he is obviously too selfish to acknowledge it..._

_'Another bond... The kit. Her son. Smaller bonds of friendship for several others._

_'And a bud.'_

His brow furrowed as he came back from the inner workings of her soul. "You can't truly still love that baka, can you?" He recognized that shrunken and shriveled yet still there bud of a love bond._ 'Inuyasha... Baka. You do not deserve even a small amount of her love.'_

Her body shifted in her sleep, a slight shudder going through her at the lack of a certain warmth.

Sesshomaru let out a soft sigh and pulled the covers up over her shoulders._ 'She is a truly strange creature.'_

* * *

><p>Hiei's eyes cracked open, his body feeling numb. <em>'Kagome... What have I done? Aishiteru.'<em>

Thud.

Crimson irises widened in shock at the sight of one of his own hiroseki stones lying on the ground next to him.

* * *

><p>"I don't see why we gotta be here! I say we leave, NOW!"<p>

Miroku bopped his friend on the head with his staff, letting out a soft sigh. "Calm down Inuyasha. None of us are exactly at ease in this place."

Amber eyes flashed in the morning sunlight as the inu hanyou cracked open his mouth to yell some more.

Kikyou's smooth cold hand rested on his shoulder. "Calm down Inuyasha. Sesshomaru will not harm any of us."

"Indeed. It would serve no purpose for this Sesshomaru to kill you when we both seek the end of the same enemy."

Sango's soft brown eyes snapped to the stoic taiyoukai as he entered. "You never did tell us why you brought us all here. So, why?"

Cold calculated eyes peered into theirs, thoughtful. "This Sesshomaru happened upon the miko being assaulted by her former mate. She wouldn't allow this Sesshomaru to kill him, so I thought it best that we remove ourselves from the area."

"WHAT? You let that bastard get away? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Everyone was shocked to see Shippou standing in the doorway, shaking with fury that could not be expressed even with words.

"Calm yourself kit."

Blue green eyes snapped to his face angrily. "Don't tell me to calm down! That's my okaa-san in there, and she is hurting because of that bastard! Why did you let him live?"

"It would have hurt her more to know that he was dead. My reincarnation is far too loving for her own good."

Silence descended and finally Shippou left.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to travel with us? Inuyasha and Shippou are going to be quite angry with you for awhile."<p>

"Hai, Miko. We are all stronger together."

A small cyclone appeared in front of the group being trailed by Ginta and Hakaku.

"You guys weren't going to start this party without me were you?"

"Baka Ookami, we don-"

"Arigatou Kouga-kun. I'm glad you decided to help us."

"Anything for my favorite miko! Now let's go!"

"Who says you're in charge?"

"No one but it sure as hell can't be you, mutt face!"


	5. Chapter 5 End of the Beginning

_A.N. I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Read, enjoy, and please comment!_

"Miko," the stoic taiyoukai called as he saw her flinch in the moonlight.

Sapphire orbs snapped to cold yet slightly concerned pools of gold. "It's nothing Sesshomaru. Just Kikyou's soul collectors doing their job. The souls are crying out."

His clawed hand reached out to touch her shoulder gently. "She is falling into darkness, isn't she?"

"Hai. The souls sustain her less and less. If the battle with Naraku does not come soon she will not be able to face him. Her body will crumble within the next few months." Her eyes glossed. _'Once an enemy, now a friend... I rather pity poor Kikyou.'_

The inu brushed the single tear that escaped her eye away calmly. "You cry for her. But it would make you whole. You are quite odd."

Kagome giggled a little. "I suppose so... Sesshomaru? I feel... I know that it is possible to sever the mating bond. Shippou mentioned it to me and Inuyasha said something similar. Would you do this for me? Sever that bond?"

His eyes narrowed at her lowered gaze and the shame in her features before grasping her chin. "You have nothing to be ashamed of Kagome. He hurt you."

She bit her lip and laid a hand on her still flat stomach. "It's not for me. If he asked and could give me his love, I would go back to him. But he won't and if he can strike out at me, I don't want to know what he could do to our child."

Anger burned in the depths of his spirit. _'Someone so pure does not deserve this pain.'_ "Severing the mating bond can only cut off his conscious connection to you. There will always be a bond between you two, though in time it should lessen."

"Please... I want my baby and my son to be safe."

"It would drain us both Kagome. You will have to wait until after the battle." Apology colored his tone as he saw her nod.

"Arigatou Sesshomaru."

"Okaa-san! Kouga and Inuyasha are fighting again!" Shippou yelled from the edge of the clearing where the two powerful adults had been talking.

Kagome nodded at Sesshomaru and walked towards her son.

His eyes watched the miko as she retreated with a certain restrained affection. _'She is making this Sesshomaru soft. But every man who comes in to contact with her is affected.'_

* * *

><p>Misery washed over him as the hybrid stared into the fire. <em>'Did I ever deserve her? To succumb to a child's mirror. Kagome gomen.'<em>

"You are pathetic. A poor excuse for a man."

Crimson eyes locked with dead muddy brown. "Kikyou. Hn. What are you doing here?"

Limp strands of black silk shimmered in the firelight as she let her hair loose. "I am dying. Again. But I wish to know that my reincarnation will not suffer further by your hand. Stay away from her forbidden one," she hissed.

"I was not the one who harmed her."

"I know."

Sudden eagerness flashed in his eyes only to be replace by contempt as he studied the undead woman. "Why have you not told her? Do you still hold jealousy and hate for her, or are you just completely and utterly disgusted by my existence?"

Her body swayed slightly as wind flooded the wooded area, bringing with it yet another soul for her body to drain. "I hate this world and what it has done to me, I hate the happiness of ordinary people, and I envy the villains with no emotions... However, I will not repeat the sin of hating someone so pure. She is the very best of me and better-This soul has cycled through time repeatedly to evolve into what she is.

"I will not pretend that you do not disgust me on some level but I would have accepted you if you made her happy. But you can not make her happy enough, not yet. As much love as you hold for her you are too immature to appreciate what she gives you."

"Hn. Miko-"

She held a hand up calmly. "Where do you think Inuyasha and I went wrong? We were young and our hearts were not ready to love fully. She gave all of herself to you but you held back. You took much and gave little, and Naraku took advantage. What happens, happens. If you two are _truly_ meant for each other than neither time nor circumstance will be able to keep you apart."

The hybrid let out a low snarl as his eyes bore into her back, which was now turned to him as she walked away. "Hn. She is my mate. I... I need her."

Kikyou barely paused in her steps. "I know."

* * *

><p>"Kikyou."<p>

A ghost of a smile washed over the undead one's features as she looked at the one who had called her name. "Inuyasha... You did not have to wait."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist carefully as he jumped into a tree. "I was worried. You went farther away than you said you would, and in your condition..."

One perfect yet lifeless hand cupped his cheek. "Ssshhh... There is no need for such talk."

Amber irises gazed longingly into dead muddy depths. "Sleep."

She nodded and rested her head against his chest.

* * *

><p>Naraku's scarlet eyes glared at the scene that his now reabsorbed detachment's mirror showed him. "The time has come... How fitting."<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome shot out of her sleeping bag suddenly, her eyes locking with Sesshomaru's instantly. "Naraku."<p>

The group sprang into attack mode as masses of lesser youkai began to surround them. Sango threw her hiraikotsu repeatedly from atop Kirara, who was fighting her way through loyally. Miroku threw sutras and used his staff in close range combat from the ground, with Shippou at his back using flames and illusions masterfully.

"Miko. The whelp and undead one are ahead. The ookami have cut a path for you."

She offered him a soft smile before running through the jagged path Kouga and Ayame had cut for her.

"Nee-chan! Wait for us!" Ginta and Hakaku shouted in unison.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha grunted in pain as his back impacted against a tree. "Run Kikyou! I'll deal with him."<p>

"Kukuku... Protecting the undead Inuyasha? How completely and utterly pathetic," Naraku sneered as one of his tentacles wrapped around the clay woman.

A weak, pale pink glow surrounded her hands as she flailed about trying to purify him with her strikes. "Naraku!"

"Am I being stung by a bee? No, too weak!" The tentacle tightened.

Her body cracked.

Tears glistened in the inu hanyou's eyes as he gazed at his love. "Kikyou..."

"That's right! Suffer Inuyasha!"

* * *

><p>Hiei's jagan scanned the area as he sought his mate.<em> 'I... I have to find her. I won't let Naraku hurt her or take her from me. I need her.'<em>

"Nee-chan! Wait for us!"

_'The ookami! Kagome must be there!'_

* * *

><p>"Ayame! Take out the big ugly one! The houshi is down!" Kouga screamed as he dodged the lesser youkai to get to his fallen comrade.<p>

Sango felt tears of anger stream down her cheeks as she let hiraikotsu fly. "Kirara! Help Shippou! I've got to cover Ayame!"

Kirara growled her understanding and swooped lower for her taiijya companion to jump off.

Hatred boiled in the kit's chest as he continued to use the fire techniques the hybrid had taught him. _'Using these... I hate them. I hate him.'_ He nodded gratefully at Kirara as she pounced on a youkai that had attempted to ambush him.

Kouga checked the houshi's pulse and growled. "Damn it Miroku! Your heart can do better than that!"

Violet eyes gleamed in the light of Shippou's and Kirara's flames as he tried to form words. "P-poison..."

Kouga's electric blue irises became panicked as he watched the man grow paler.

Suddenly three youkai carcasses fell around them as a large and ugly hanyou appeared. "Go back to the fight. I will take care of him."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Ji-Jinenji..."

Worried blue eyes snapped to the ningen before nodding at the hanyou. "Arigatou."

Sesshomaru would have been bored of all the weaklings if it weren't for the sheer numbers. Rage flashed in his eyes, turning them crimson as he felt familiar youki. "Kit! There is a nuisance I must take care of. Watch yourself."

* * *

><p>Excitement began to bubble in the hybrid's chest as he caught her scent.<em> 'Almost.'<em>

CLANG!

The hybrid barely had time to bring his katana up to meet the inu taiyoukai's toukijin. "Get out of my way! I must get to my mate!"

"Dishonorable scum like you have no mates!" Sesshomaru roared back, for once not in control of his anger.

"It was not my intent to harm her. I lo-I need her! She is MINE!" His katana shook with the effort of pushing the taller man back.

Youki crackled between the two youkai as each struggled to gain the upper hand.

* * *

><p>"AH!"<p>

Kagome whirled around just in time to see Ginta getting clipped by the blade of an undead samurai. "Soul arrow!"

Reiki lit up the body as it exploded.

Hakaku wrapped an arm around Ginta's waist and hoisted him up. "Don't worry Nee-chan! We'll keep you safe."

If it weren't for the dire circumstances Kagome might have laughed. "Just take care of yourselves! I've got to get to Kikyou and Inuyasha!"

"Nee-chan!" they yelled as she took off.

_'I've got to finish this!'_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha kept his eyes trained on his enemy, still unable to make a move. "Please... Don't hurt her."<p>

Malicious laughter followed by a feminine scream was his response. "Go on... Beg Inuyasha. Beg like the mutt you are."

"Inuyasha... Kill him... AAHH!"

"Shut up! So what are you going to do Inuyasha?"

"SOUL ARROW!"

The breaking clay miko crashed against the forest floor with a clatter as the tentacle was severed. "I-Inuyasha..." she whimpered quietly.

"Ssshhh! I'm right here Kikyou!" Tears sparkled in his eyes as he held her pale crumbling hand.

Kagome's sapphire orbs met Naraku's scarlet with anger. "You have caused enough pain Naraku! Surrender now, and I will make your death painless!"

His lips pulled into a sadistic smile. "Big talk from a woman who can't even keep a lover for more than a few months. Never good enough for Inuyasha and rejected as a mate of a _forbidden child_. You are pathetic Little Miko."

A single tear made its way down her cheek but she ignored it, choosing to charge at him instead. "Die Naraku!"

* * *

><p>Sango panted from exertion as she launched her weapon once more. "HIRAIKOTSU!"<p>

CRASH! BAM! SMASH!

Three large youkai fell to the ground dead.

Ayame dodged her oponents with difficulty as her body became more and more weary. "Damn it! There are so many of them! For every one we kill two seem to replace it!"

Kouga winced as a fang sunk into his arm and quickly killed the creature. "We can't keep this up!"

Miroku coughed as he attempted to stand using his staff. "Jinenji! Can you get back to your village to evacuate it?"

The ordinarily passive giant let out a grunt as he flung a large youkai into a tree. "No need. As soon as I sensed the battle I got a local miko to put up a barrier and came here to help. I had a feeling you'd need it."

Shippou smashed against a tree with a loud bang falling unconscious.

Kirara defended him to the best of her ability but was growing tired.

"Go help them Jinenji... I've got something to do." The houshi's expression was pained as he clutched the hand that held the kazaana and back away.

Understanding passed through the hanyou's features as he joined the fray.

"Aishiteru... Sango," Miroku whispered as he raised his hand to suck in the youkai for what he knew to be the last time.

Sango's head jerked in her lover's direction in anguish. "Miroku!"

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru barely deflected the blow from the hybrid as they continued their exchange.<p>

Loud crashes and screams told both that Naraku was fighting with the very miko they were fighting over.

Hiei glared at the inu taiyoukai with hate. "Hn. You will remove yourself from my presence." He was beginning to change into his Maijin form and knew it wouldn't be long.

Blood red eyes began to revert back to gold as the taiyoukai fought his instinct to rip him to shreds and instead struck a quick blow to his temple, effectively knocking him unconscious. "If she didn't love you, this Sesshomaru would kill you." With that he ran towards the battle he was most conserned with.

* * *

><p>Kagome dodged each strike skillfully while dishing out attacks of her own. "What's the matter? Tired Naraku?"<p>

The dark hanyou let out a low growl as he was hit by a small blast of purification. Fatigue flashed in his eyes. "You are hardly a worthy opponent!"

"Perhaps this Sesshomaru can remedy that."

Naraku paled.

Miko and taiyoukai stood side by side their fingers lacing together and rising to point at the retreating abomination to the earth. Pink, midnight blue, and silver light surrounded the miko to spiral around her companion. White, green, and red youki swirled and rippled around the taiyoukai, embracing it's natural enemy as they combined and flew at the evil being.

* * *

><p>Miroku's eyes widened as the kazaana suddenly closed and the youkai either turned to ash or retreated. "I-I'm alive? That means-"<p>

Suddenly a sobbing but smiling Sango jumped on her companion, planting kisses all over his face. "Miroku! Aishiteru Miroku!"

"Sango? Will you bare my children?"

"YES!"

Kouga grinned boisterously as he spun Ayame in a circle. "My clan is avenged! Ayame-Aw, to hell with it!" And his lips claimed the female ookami's possessively.

Shippou groaned as his eyes cracked open to see his celebrating comerades. "Ung... Where is my okaa-san?"

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's eyes widened as the few shikon no kakera left flew at the miko and sank into her flesh without leaving a mark.<p>

Kagome placed a hand to her chest in surprise as her hair took on a single pink streak and she felt her body's clock seem to stop.

_"Live well Shikon no Miko."_

A look of surprise washed over her features as she whipped her head around, looking for the source of the voice. "Did you hear that?"

Twin pools of gold flashed with slight worry. "Hear what Miko?"

Deep blue eyes flickered to where her inu hanyou companion sat clutching the now almost dead-again-miko. "Nothing Sesshomaru... Gather the others. I'll stay here."

The inu gave a nod as he disappeared.

Inuyasha felt tears rolling down his cheeks as Kikyou's clay form turned to broken pieces. "No, no... Not yet! Not yet..."

"Inu... Yasha..."

Kagome's warm hand fell onto the inu hanyou's shoulder comfortingly. "Miko Kikyou, former guardian of the shikon no tama, rise."

Kikyou's clay body became nothing but red dust as a pale outline took shape along with three other soul fragments. "Kagome-chan..."

Normally alert triangular ears drooped as the hanyou stared at his love's soul fragment.

"You can't be reincarnated... None of them can. But I could combine all the fragments to make a new spirit. Would you like that Kikyou?"

Surprise flashed in the phantom's features. "Please... A fresh start. New life... Please."

Tears glittered in the living miko's eyes as well. "Alright. I will do this for you. Inuyasha? Do you want to go with her?"

Shock lit his amber orbs at the question. "Hai... Even if she won't be Kikyou or her reincarnation. A chance to be together like we were supposed to be."

She nodded and closed her eyes as the fragments were pulled together to form a new being and the hanyou fell dead. "Good luck," she whispered as they disappeared from the land of the living.

"Okaa-san!" Shippou squealed in excitement as he jumped into her arms. "We did it! He's gone!"

Soon the group was laughing in celebration and letting a few tears slip for their fallen comrade. Kagome and Sesshomaru allowed the rest to think that the inu hanyou had fallen to Naraku.

* * *

><p>"So you're sure that this won't hurt my child?"<p>

"I am certain Miko. Though I am unsure why you insist upon doing things so close together. You won't be leaving for some time."

Kagome sighed. "I just... There need to be some changes alright? I love him so much but... I can't do this anymore. Not knowing if my children will be safe everytime I let my guard down. And I've wanted to adopt Shippou for some time now."

The taiyoukai let out a soft sigh and loosened her kimono with his newly restored hand and arm to rest his claws against the hybrid's mark. Youki flowed from his claws into the miko, attaching to the other youkai's.

Beads of sweat broke out on her face as she felt her mate's youki cling to her soul, not wanting to be ripped away. _'Let me go Hiei... Just let me go.'_

Sesshomaru became short of breath as he continued to pul before finally yanking the other youkai's mark right out of her body.

"Sesshomaru... Arigatou. Now for Shippou."

* * *

><p>Crimson eyes cracked open in the dark. <em>'Kagome...'<em> Shivers ran down his spine. He couldn't feel her. He couldn't feel their bond. "She... She must be dead..."

Thump, thump, thump.

Black hiroseki stones fell to the ground as pain rippled from his cold, empty heart. "KAAGGOOMMEE!"

* * *

><p>Kagome hugged her companions one by one as she held her baby on her hip. "I love you all so much. A-arigatou. For everything."<p>

"BAH!"

Everyone giggled as the violet eyed baby with navy blue curls waved at them.

Shippou's eyes, turned the same shade of blue as Kagome's since being spiritually adopted, blinked back tears furiously as he waved. "Bye."

And the miko jumped down the well holding her children.


End file.
